Gastrointestinal Reflux Disease (GERD) is an increasingly common chronic condition, with clinical effects that range from mild intermittent discomfort following dietary indiscretion to severe chronic pain and increased risk of esophageal cancer. GERD affects an estimated 23-34% of the US population, with about 8% suffering severe or daily disruptive GERD. In addition to the discomfort produced by GERD, it is a demonstrable cause of the metaplastic condition known as Barrett's Esophagus, which has been shown to substantially increase the risk of esophageal cancer.
About 20% of patients with chronic GERD require long-term acid suppressive therapy and conservative estimates for proton pump inhibitor treatment failure suggest more than 1 million inadequately treated US patients. The most severe of these patients may undertake surgery, resulting in tens of thousands of major surgeries annually.